Happy Birthday Edward
by silvers-edge
Summary: Birthday fic for my beta HappiestUnderClouds. I hope you enjoy this. Parential RoyxEd Rated T for safty due to Ed's language.


I hope you all like this one, its a parental oneshot dedicated to HappiestUnderClouds, my beta. Happy birthday to a wonderful and awesome beta. Hope you have an awesome birthday. :D

Standard disclamers apply

_

* * *

__Stupid Mustang, stupid mission, did I mention stupid Bastard Colonel. _

Edward Elric was beyond angry, he was furious. Edward did not ask for many days off, in fact, he only asked for one a year. Apparently his request for a day off this year had been denied by Colonel Roy Mustang, who had called not even an hour before telling of an important secret mission that only he could carry out. Besides being denied the one day he asked for off, many people would wonder why he couldn't just request a different day and change his plans to that later date.

The reason he was so angry and couldn't change the date for his plans was because the one day he asked off was his birthday. The only celebration plans he had was to have dinner with his brother then spend hours reading; but now he was denied even that simple, lone pleasure in his life.

As he walked into Central Headquarters that afternoon, everyone scattered at seeing the rage in his face. He slammed open the door to Mustangs office and stalked up to his desk, scaring everyone in the process.

"What the Hell could be so important that you have to call me in on my one day off a year?" Edward yelled while leaving a dent in Mustang's desk with his automail hand.

"Calm down and I'll tell you.

Edward sat down and crossed his arms over his chest while glaring at Mustang. "Alright, I'm as calm as I'm going to get, what's the mission about?"

Roy stood up and started walking out the door and down the hall, followed closely by an irritated Edward. "Let's get something to eat first, and then I'll tell you. I know how you get on an empty stomach and that bottomless pit of yours is never full."

Edward clenched his right hand in a fist, trying to keep control of his anger. "Alright, but this mission better be important. By the way, where did the rest of your crew go?"

Roy looked around before glancing back at Edward. "They had various things to take care of around headquarters, why do you ask?"

"I've never seen your office without at least one person remaining behind, nevertheless all of them leaving around the same time."

Edward saw Roy's mask slip for a second, showing a look of apprehension before it fell back in place to his usual straight expression. "Don't worry about it Ed, now why don't you go into the mess hall first?"

Edward shrugged and opened the doors, only to be assaulted with cheers and the loud sounds of various noisemakers.

"What the hell is this?"

Roy chuckled as he pushed the younger alchemist into the room. "This is your secret mission Fullmetal, Happy Birthday."

Edward walked in, looked around in the process. There were streamers, balloons, and presents on a table to the left of the cake, which stood 3 feet off its own table. He turned around, about to ask Roy something when he saw he was across the room talking to Havoc.

"So Ed, how do you like your surprise so far?" Edward jumped when Hughes appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"I haven't had a birthday party in years. Did you do this Hughes?"

Maes shook his head. "I only found the information; it was Roy that wanted to throw you a birthday party." Edward looked up to see Maes take his glasses off and begin cleaning them. "Roy would barbeque me if he knew I told you this, but I think you should know." He stuck the glasses back on his face and proceeded with his explanation. "In a way, you and your brother are like sons to him Ed. I know you and him don't always get along, but can you try, just for today?"

Edward's mouth dropped in shock at that piece of information, before he closed his mouth and nodded to Maes. "Alright, I'll be nice to him, thanks for telling me Hughes."

Hughes nodded and walked back over to Gracia an Elicia, who were talking to Al about some of his adventures while out searching for the Philosopher's stone.

"Hey Edward, it's almost time for cake and presents, which would you rather do first?"

Edward looked up again and saw Roy standing beside him with a smile on his face.

We can do cake first, I think everyone is looking forward to that more than the presents, what kind of cake is it anyway?"

Pulling on Edwards arm, Roy led him over to the cake. "It's an Ice Cream cake, and just to warn you, Hughes gave you an album with pictures of Elicia and Gracia in it."

Everyone started gathering around when they saw Roy snap and light the candles on the birthday cake. The snapping also helped hide Edwards groan at receiving pictures. At least he wasn't pushing them in his face this time.

After the birthday song had been sung and the pieces of cake were handed out, Edward approached Roy and pulled him off to the side in order to speak to him alone.

"Hey Roy, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier and to say thank you for throwing this party."

Roy reached up and ruffled Edwards's hair. "No problem Fullmetal, it's not every day one of my subordinate's turns 15."

"Still, thanks Roy."

Roy placed his hand lightly on Edwards shoulder and pushed him over to his brother.

"Go spend time with your brother, and happy birthday."

Watching Edward walk over to his brother with a smile on his face was all the thanks that Roy ever needed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this Happiest, and Happy Birthday again. :D


End file.
